Just Crazed
Just Crazed 'is an American animated television series created by Sam Moody and Tim Smith for the Beacon television network. The series follows the life and times of 16 year old named Craz Adville, who lives in Pensacola, Florida. The series is now currently the second long-running series on the channel, behind Michael & Sarah. The show first premiered on Beacon as a sneak peak on April 17, 1999. and officially premiered on May 8, 1999. Just Crazed was first conceived in 1993 as a 9 minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Beacon on June 10, 1996, later becoming a series on April 17, 1999. Every episode was directed, written, and produced by mostly Sam Moody or Tim Smith. Just Crazed have been running for 15 seasons and 223 episodes. New episodes are currently aired every Saturday and Sunday at 10:00 am. The popularity of the series and subsequent seasons made production of two movies being released in 2004 and 2016, [[Just Crazed: A Craz Adville Film|''Just Crazed: A Craz Adville Film]], and ''Just Crazed: The Movie Sequel''. Just Crazed is the first Beacon series to pass the 200-episode milestone. Development A four minute short entitled "Crazy Craz" was written by the duo Sam Moody and Tim Smith in December 6, 1993. Two years later, Just Crazed was pitched to air on Fox. The main cast includes Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Grey DeLisle, Jessica DiCicco, and Rodger Bumpass. The first season of the series used cel animation, while seasons 2-8 used traditional animation. and seasons 9-14 is currently animated with Toon Boom Harmony. Plot in the town Pensacola, Florida, lies 900,000 million people. one of those townspeople, a 16 year old named Craz Adville—the main protagonist and most optimistic and hype citizen in the town, goes on random adventures with his friends: Fred, Diana, Melena, and Pot. Production in late 2002, The crew later started the production of an animated film based on the show, surprisingly halfway through the fourth season. after it was released in 2004, the film was a box office success, and was supposed to be the final Just Crazed ''production. it later continued in 2005 with the first episode of the revival series (season 6). Every episode was directed, written, and produced by mostly Sam Moody or Tim Smith. Just Crazed have been running for 15 seasons and 223 episodes, 2019 is when the show will end, and will make the show 20 years old. New episodes are currently aired every Saturday and Sunday at 10:00 am. In April 2017, one of Beacon's shows ''Space Agents ''became the number-one most popular series on the network within six years on the air. Throughout the month, it received an average of 74% more viewers in its target audience of children aged 4–13 than broadcasts on Beacon in April of the previous year. It is now Beacon's second highest-rated program, along with Just Crazed. Cast The main cast includes Carlos Alazraqui, Mr. Lawrence, Grey DeLisle, Jessica DiCicco, and Rodger Bumpass. Other cast members include Alex Borstein, C. Martin Croker, Tom Kenny, Jeremy Shada, Tara Strong, Seth Green, David Hasselholf, Chris Pratt, and Elizabeth Banks. Episodes ''Main article: List of Just Crazed episodes Overview Statitics * 223 episodes (260 produced) * 15 seasons * 927 characters in all * 15 voice actors * 2 theatrical films * 17 specials and 11 TV movies * 6 video games * 189 pop culture references * 150 fourth-wall breaks * 5 banned episodes * 3 soundtrack albums * 61 original songs * 36 books * 2 direct to video movies * 135 guest appearances Reception Critical reception '''Just Crazed has received generally favorable reviews from television critics. The series currently holds a 8.4/10 on IMDb from a total of 58,369 reviews.Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series